I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fly and insect traps and more particularly to such a trap including a frusto conical member and means for enticing the insects through the frusto conical member to a capture chamber.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many previously known fly and insect traps. Several of these previously known traps utilize a tubular frusto conical member open at each end and means to entice the insect through the apex opening of the frusto conical member. An annular capture chamber is formed between an outer housing and the frusto conical member and insects entrapped within the capture chamber eventually die within the chamber.
There have been several previously known devices to entice the insects up through the frusto conical member. For example, in one type of these previously known devices, a light source is contained within the housing above the apex of the frusto conical member to entice the insects up through the frusto conical member. This type of previously known insect trap, is disadvantageous in that not only does the insect trap consume electrical power but it is often inconvenient to connect a source of electrical power to the trap. Moreover, the light source in this type of previously known insect trap eventually fails which necessitates replacement of the light sources. In addition, the insect trap is inoperable until discovery and replacement of the light source.
Other previously known fly and insect traps suspend a bait from the housing and above the apex of the frusto conical member in order to entice the insects up through the frusto conical member and into a capture chamber. These previously known traps, however, are disadvantageous in that replenishment of the bait is not only a messy operation, but also requires removal of the housing from the frusto conical member in order to gain access to the bait. Consequently, all insects within the capture chamber of the trap must be dead before the bait can be replaced; otherwise, still living insects within the capture chamber would escape upon removal of the housing from the frusto conical member.
A still further disadvantage with this latter type of insect trap is that insects entrapped within the capture chamber will oftentimes try to alight upon the top of the frusto conical member and, in doing so, pass through the open apex and escape from the trap.